Feeding Frenzy
Feeding Frenzy is the seventh episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixtieth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "jigen kara no Dasshutsu!! Supa Gotenkusu Suri" (異次元からの脱出!!超ゴテンクス3). The episode first aired on March 15, 1995. It's original American air date was October 23, 2002. Summary Piccolo had just blast the doorway to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber making there no way to get out. Gotenks goes crazy because he knew that if he use his special move he could kill Super Buu. Super Buu is confused and asked if he would be able to eat candy again and Piccolo tells him that he will never eat it again. Hearing the news Super Buu gets mad because he is hungry. On the lookout everyone is wondering what was that big blast they heard and Mr. Popo tells them that Piccolo has blast the door so they are stuck in there. Now Gotenks gets mad and yells at Piccolo because he won't be able go live a kids life. Piccolo yells back. Out of no where Super Buu yells because he is hungry and it blows a hole in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and he gets out. Gotenks and Piccolo didn't make it to the hole. They then get the idea to try to do what Super Buu did but it didn't work. Goku saw what happen and is worried that it is all over. Gohan is still under his training. He asks what is going on but Goku tells him nothing. Back on Earth at the lookout the rest of that gang are all nerves seeing that Super Buu got out. Krillin then gets an idea to attack Super Buu while Android 18 has everyone run. It failed and Krillin was turned into candy. Then Super Buu goes and turns Android 18 and Marron into candy and does the same thing to the rest of the peaple on kami's tower. Back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Piccolo and Gotenks are still trying to blow a hole to get out but failing to do so. Then Gotenks starts to talk about the special move again and Piccolo hits him and makes him do it. Out of no where Gotenks charges up and turns SS3. Piccolo is in shock that a kid could have so much power. Gotenks then brags about how cool he looks. He then goes a screams and blows a hole (easier than how super buu did it) in the chamber and Piccolo and him get out. Super Buu is just sitting on the ground eating candy ask they come out. Goku is happy that they went SS3 because it took him his whole life to go that high. Supreme Kai thinks that SS3 was an effect of that fusion until Goku tells him that he reach it also. Back on the lookout Super Buu sees that Gotenks has a new look. Piccolo ask Super Buu where everyone is and he say that there in him. Gotenks gets mad and starts to charge up because Bulma was dead. As the show ends Gotenks goes to hit Super Buu. Trivia *Upon their return to the Lookout, Piccolo says "It's completely ruined... again!" This is likely a reference to the damage that was done during the Garlic Jr. Saga. *Hercule, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe are now the only known humans left alive (not counting the half-Saiyans), as Bulma, Videl, Yamcha, Krillin, Ox-King, and Master Roshi are all eaten by Buu in this episode. *The following were killed in this episode when Buu ate them: **Krillin **Android 18 **Marron **Yamcha **Bulma **Videl **Ox-King **Master Roshi **Oolong **Puar **Mr. Popo Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z